Nemo
by xandromedax
Summary: Nobody. He was Nobody. But he would change that. He would be somebody, a hero, no matter what it would take. The life and times of Peter Pettigrew. On hiatus.


Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Harry Potter.

A/N I always wondered about Peter's view of his betrayal, and what led him to it…

* * *

It was on the happiest day of his life that Peter Pettigrew met the three boys whose fates would be intertwined, and who he would grow to hate. It was on the train after saying goodbye to his tearful mother and his grim father. Sitting in his gloomy apartment, staring at his newly acquired Dark Mark that was stark black against the ghostly paleness of his skin, he could remember how it all began. He could remember it like it was yesterday…

His nose was pressed against the cool glass of the window, watching the platform blur as the train picked up speed. Excitement bubbled up in him, as the train turned a corner and the platform disappeared from view. This was it, he was going to Hogwarts! His parents had thought he was a Squib for sure, for they had never seen him perform accidental magic. They were never vocal about it, but he could feel their disappointment, their stares and sighs when they thought he was oblivious. He knew, though, that he could do magic. There was that time when he had smashed his mother's favorite vase on the floor without touching it, but at the same time he couldn't be sure because the window had been open and a breeze had been blowing. His mother thought it had been the breeze, or perhaps he had knocked into it. Still, he was convinced it had been him. And he had been right; he was a wizard. As the train moved faster through the countryside, he felt pride welling up in him, and decided that at Hogwarts he would do his mother proud, he would truly fit in and become a great wizard. He was interrupted in his musings by the compartment door slamming open.

"Move aside, you filthy half blood," A tall boy with white-blonde hair sneered. "This is our compartment. Who said you could sit here?"

_When Peter didn't respond, the boy smirked. "Maybe he doesn't understand English. Wonder what kind of language fat half bloods speak?" he asked the boys beside him. "Hog talk?"_

_There were guffaws of laughter from the three other boys, all dressed in the same green and silver robes. Peter stared down at his feet, feeling his face grow warm. "What's going on here?" A girl's voice said from behind the boys. "Why are we all standing here?"_

"_There's some dirt in our compartment, Narcissa," the blonde boy said, idly examining his fingernails. "And it won't move itself, so I suppose we'll have to do it ourselves." Suddenly Peter felt two strong hands under his arms and then felt his feet leave the floor. He twisted and struggled in his captor's grip, but all he heard was laughter as he landed painfully on the dusty floor outside the compartment, all the wind knocked out of him. There was a heavy thud next to him as his trunk suffered the same fate and burst open, scattering his clothes all over the corridor. Tears stinging his eyes, he scrambled to stuff his belongings back into his trunk and began dragging it away, to the jeers of the students in the compartment he had just vacated. _

_He puffed his way down the corridor, peering into the compartments as he passed, hoping for a place other than the floor to spend the rest of the journey. He heard laughter wafting from an open compartment and cringed. More people laughing at him? But no, he saw three boys almost crying with mirth over some joke. One with messy black hair and glasses, another with long dark hair who seemed to be telling another joke, and a nervous looking boy with sandy hair. And they all looked short, well at least shorter than the other students he just seen, so they must be first years like him! Summoning up his courage, he hesitantly knocked on the door. _

"_What?" The boy with messy black hair managed to gasp between laughs._

"_I-I was wondering if I could sit here? I-well some kids pushed me out of the one I was sitting in, and well-"_

_He was cut off by the one with long dark hair who exclaimed, "'Course you can sit here! The more the merrier, right James?" He winked at the messy-haired boy named James, who burst into more peals of laughter, apparently at some inside joke. Peter nervously sat down beside the sandy haired boy. _

"_My name's Sirius Black," The dark haired one said, suddenly losing his good humor as he stared intently at Peter, as though trying to gauge his reaction. "And I'm the one and only James Potter!" The messy haired boy said loudly, pretending to take a bow. "Remus Lupin," the sandy haired one offered as Sirius laughed at James' antics. _

"_Peter Pettigrew," Peter said, wondering whether he would fit in with this group of fun loving, joking boys. _

"_Well, now that introductions are over, what House do you want to be in?" James asked Peter abruptly. _

"_Oh, I don't know-" He didn't want to answer, what if he said a house that they didn't like? He was never one to go against a group. Fortunately he was saved the trouble by James._

"_I'm headed to Gryffindor. 'Where dwell the brave at heart'," He said proudly. "And you mate, you've got to break tradition!" He said, turning to Sirius. Sirius grinned reluctantly. Beside Peter, Remus frowned thoughtfully. "Gryffindor would the best, I suppose, but Ravenclaw would be all right too."_

"_No way Remus! You want to have your nose in a book all day?" James said in mock horror. _

"_I think I want to be in Gryffindor," Peter ventured timidly. "Atta boy Peter!" Sirius yelled, clapping Peter so hard on the back that he nearly fell off his seat. They laughed, and James snatched Remus' book away from him, causing a scuffle as Remus tried to get his book back against the combined efforts of a laughing Sirius and James to keep it away from him. Peter settled back in his seat, watching the boys wrestle and joke as the peaceful countryside flashed past the windows, bringing him closer to Hogwarts, where he belonged._

_And now he had friends.

* * *

_

**A/N Did you like it? Hate it? Please review! This is my first fanfic and I would really, really appreciate it if you could hit the "review" button and tell me how I'm doing. It would be a Christmas present to me :) I'm planning on doing flashbacks until Peter graduates, then what happens afterwards and how he becomes a Death Eater. By the way, the line starting from "His nose" through the paragraph to the line ending with "Who said you could sit here" is supposed to be in italics. No matter what I do, for some reason it it just won't become italics!I click on the button and nothing happens. So sorry about that.**

**Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year to everyone! **

**-xandromedax xoxo**


End file.
